


complete, together

by hellfire654321 (hellfire123456)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Cowgirl Position, D/s undertones, Double Penetration, Established UshiSaku, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Ushijima POV, consent is so sexy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellfire123456/pseuds/hellfire654321
Summary: And all three men know something’s about to happen.So, when Osamu gives one last “Is this okay?” glance in Wakatoshi’s direction, he’s helpless to do anything except nod back. Osamu’s hand shoots out to hold Kiyoomi’s jaw, bringing them so close together that Wakatoshi can almost see their noses touching.“There’s a hotel about a block from here, Sakusa-kun, Ushijima-san.”“Let’s go.”------Sakusa comes to his boyfriend, Ushijima, with concerns that their relationship has become too predictable. Enter one Miya Osamu, some alcohol, and a night where the three of them come together.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Osamu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	complete, together

**Author's Note:**

> i've been yelling about this ship sm that i had to write for them. enjoy and indulge in my brainrot

“Wakatoshi, _Osamu_ , please, _more_!”

“I gotcha, Kiyoomi, shh...God, yer so greedy for us, aren’t ‘cha?”

Propped up on the headboard of a hotel bed, watching as two gorgeous men exchange sloppy kisses right over his dick, Wakatoshi ponders on how he got here.

\----------------------------

“Are you ready to go, Wakatoshi?”

Kiyoomi’s standing near the doorway of the locker room when Wakatoshi looks up. He looks soft and comfortable, fresh out of a shower and wearing only grey sweats and a cotton t-shirt. Wakatoshi loves him.

“Of course, Kiyoomi,” he stands up and slings his bag over his shoulder. “Let’s go get dinner.”

The pair walks towards the exit of the gym where the national team has been practicing in preparation for the next few tournaments, saying goodbye to the remaining staff and players. Right as Kiyoomi opens the door to exit the gym, a blond mass collides into his chest, causing him to be pushed into Wakatoshi’s chest in turn.

“‘Samu, I promise ya, I did _not_ break yer car!”

“Yer the ONLY ONE who drove it this week! I didn’t even use it! Yer dumbass finally crashed the thing, did ya see the big fuckin’ dent in its side?”

“.....I didn’t because I wasn’t the one that caused it!”

The last thing Wakatoshi experiences before disaster strikes is the sound of a low growl coming from in front of the little pile formed by him, Kiyoomi, and Atsumu; and then he feels something slam into his face.

He’s sure that he blacks out for a moment due to the force of the unknown projectile, since he resurfaces to the feel of hands all over him, shaking him conscious, and the sound of people shouting. Groaning, he sits up and blinks his eyes open slowly at the chaos surrounding him. Kiyoomi is glaring daggers at both Miya twins, while the twins in question look like kicked puppies. Wakatoshi notices that Osamu’s hands are still on one of his shoulders. The three turn their heads to him once they notice that he’s up again.

“Ushiwaka, yer up!” Atsumu says, trademark grin on his face. “I knew that a big guy like you wouldn’t be down for too long!”

“Ushijima-san, ‘m so sorry, I meant to throw my phone at Atsumu, not ya,” Osamu hurriedly says. “‘Ve been apologizin’ to Sakusa-kun here, but I don’t think that he’s very happy with me still.”

“You knocked out my boyfriend with a _phone_ to the _face_ ,” Kiyoomi replies heatedly. “Excuse me for being a bit pissed off.”

“Ah, Omi-kun, always so prickly!”

“Atsumu, you have four seconds to shut up before my foot goes so far up your ass that -”

“Kiyoomi, it’s fine, settle down,” Wakatoshi feels that if he doesn’t help to deescalate the situation, he won’t be the only one knocked out on the floor soon. “It’s fine, Miya-san. I don’t think I will suffer any extended head trauma from a phone, I’ve gotten hit with Kiyoomi’s spikes before.”

At this, Kiyoomi huffs, and both Miya twins burst into laughter. Wakatoshi finds himself smiling at the group’s antics as well, and slowly picks himself up from the ground now that he isn’t feeling woozy anymore. He feels Osamu and Kiyoomi, each on their respective sides, helping him up from the floor. 

“Look, I really do still feel bad, so if yer free, come with me to Onigiri Miya. Dinner on me,” Osamu offers. “‘M assumin’ ya know where it is?”

“Yes, I still remember from when we last went there.” Kiyoomi confirms. “We really didn’t have any set dinner plans, anyway, and some umeboshi onigiri in return for injuring my boyfriend would be nice.” Wakatoshi smiles internally. Kiyoomi’s always been a bit of a brat. 

Pocketing his phone, Atsumu gives the rest of the group an apologetic glance and says, “I would really love to join, but Tobio ‘n Shoyo just told me they’re cookin’ tonight.”

“Who said that yer invited, shithead?”

“I - ya just invited me!”

“No, I invited Sakusa-kun ‘n Ushijima-san.” “Whatever!”

With that, Atsumu bids farewell to Kiyoomi and him in the form of a wave, and to Osamu in the form of a back pat that seems more like a slap. Then, with the three of them left alone, Osamu turns to him and Kiyoomi and extends an arm to the exit, as if ushering them down a pathway.

“Shall we?”

\----------------------------

A few hours, about a dozen onigiri, and maybe five bottles of sake later, Wakatoshi, Kiyoomi, and Osamu sit around a table while talking about nothing in particular. It had been awhile since Osamu had closed his shop, so they weren’t in danger of being disturbed by wandering customers. Undoubtedly, this was the most fun that Wakatoshi has had for awhile, outside of volleyball and spending time with Kiyoomi, of course. Osamu is an enjoyable conversation partner, and Kiyoomi seems to have been loosened up by the alcohol enough that he’s taken off his mask and is making sardonic jokes like there’s no tomorrow.

“So, Osamu,” Kiyoomi gestures to the man in question, glass sloshing with sake. “I know Atsumu’s in a relationship with both Shoyo and Kageyama-kun. How’s that work?”

“Man, I still remember that fucker callin’ me up at god knows when in the night _just_ to complain about that whole mess,” Osamu says wistfully. “It was all, ‘Samu, is it normal to like two people at the same time?’ and ‘Samu, I think that I might be a homewrecker!’ To be honest, I was relieved when Shoyo ‘n Tobio invited him to join their relationship.”

“But, I don’t get it,” Kiyoomi leans forward. “So, they’re _all_ dating?”

“Yep. That’s what a polyamorous relationship is, Sakusa-kun.”

“Hmmm,” Kiyoomi relaxes back into his seat, eyes wandering. “That’s interesting.”

“Why? Ya thinkin’ of bringing another into yer mix with Ushijima-san?”

“And what if I am?”

Osamu immediately shuts his mouth, cutting off whatever he was about to reply in jest. He obviously thought that Kiyoomi was just playing around, joking due to the effect of the alcohol. Stunned, the man turns his gaze to Wakatoshi, who makes sure to show that he’s unsurprised at his boyfriend’s response. He already knew that Kiyoomi was thinking about something like this, after all.

It had started just like tonight, with drinks and relaxation. He and Kiyoomi had had a break from volleyball for the week, since it was the holidays. They’d brought home their favorite beer and ordered in, then just kissed lazily for what seemed like hours while some television show blared in the background. It was, on the surface, the perfect night for a couple like them. But knowing each other for as long as they had, Wakatoshi knew that the brief hesitation when Kiyoomi went to take off his shirt was more than just a fluke. So, he’d broken apart from him, slid his boyfriend’s shirt back on him while ignoring his noises of confusion, and then sat back.

“Kiyoomi, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong! Everything’s fine. Everything’s perfect.” Kiyoomi had mumbled the last part, as if unsure that what he said was the truth.

“Kiyoomi,” Wakatoshi had started, holding Kiyoomi’s hands and caressing his inner wrists, just as he knew would comfort the younger man. “I just want you to be happy. So, feel free to tell me whatever is troubling you.”

His boyfriend had looked up at him then, gorgeous obsidian eyes glittering with worry and apprehension. “I don’t want you to be mad at me, Wakatoshi.”

“I would never get mad at you for telling me your thoughts,” Wakatoshi had said comfortingly, brushing a curly strand of hair behind Kiyoomi’s ear. “In fact, I encourage it.” Then, he’d inclined his head, basically implying Kiyoomi to go on with whatever was weighing down upon him. 

“I just think….that things have been _too_ perfect.” Admittedly, Wakatoshi had been confused about this. He never knew that things could be too perfect, just that perfect was a standard that one wished to attain, but might never be able to. To hear that Kiyoomi thought that their relationship was pleasurable enough to be considered perfect warmed his heart, but the way he stated that their relationship exceeded perfect seemed to be more negative than positive. “A three year relationship, a _happy_ three year relationship, and yet it seems so...plain. Mainstream. I feel we could be more, _feel_ more, but I don’t know how to achieve that. And I never wanted to hurt you, either.”

“Forgive me if I’m incorrect, Kiyoomi, but are you saying that what we have isn’t enough for you?”

“Wakatoshi, of course you’re enough for me, I love you! I will always love you, please don’t think that you’re not enough for me.”

Ah, Kiyoomi must’ve misunderstood. Wakatoshi knew that his natural manner of speaking had a way of coming off a bit blunt or rude, sometimes, but now was not the time for that. Adjusting his tone appropriately, he tried again: “I know that, Kiyoomi, don’t worry. But, I mean this relationship. If it’s not enough for you, that’s okay. Now that you’ve told me your qualms, we can try harder to get where you want.”

“Wakatoshi….” Kiyoomi had wiped away a tear then, Wakatoshi swears, but it had been so fast that the more he thinks about it, the more it could’ve just been a figment of his imagination. “I only want what you want. Only if you’re comfortable.”

“I love you. Whatever you want, I’m willing to try, at least.” Wakatoshi had gathered Kiyoomi into a warm hug, then. “It seems like you have something in mind. Would you mind telling me?”

“Wakatoshi, have you ever heard of introducing a third person into a relationship? I believe they call it….polyamory?”

And now to the present. Osamu is still staring at Wakatoshi, Kiyoomi still looks like the cat that caught the canary, and Wakatoshi just wants to escape the awkwardness of the situation. In that moment, he makes a split-second decision: since they’re already on the topic, he might as well further the conversation about it, right?

“Have you ever been involved in some type of polyamorous relationship, Miya-san?”

“Uhh…..” 

“Excuse me for being so blunt, but research can only do so much. If you have, it would be nice to hear from the viewpoint of someone who’s more experienced in the subject.”

Wakatoshi glances over at his boyfriend, and is sure that he made the right decision when he catches how Kiyoomi’s eyes sparkle in interest and how he’s leaned closer to Osamu, waiting to hear what he has to say.

“I mean, I tried it out once with some people from culinary school, but it didn’t really work out,” Osamu shrugs casually. “No harm, no foul. It was more like an experiment than somethin’ I saw happenin’ for a long time.”

“Would you ever be willing to try it out again?” 

Now, two heads turn in unison to Kiyoomi. If Osamu has any semblance of common sense (which Wakatoshi was sure he did), he would gather that Kiyoomi is up to something from the excitement in his facial features and the way his body is almost half on top of the table now from anticipation.

“Are we talkin’ casually, or as in a committed relationship?”

“How about you answer for both scenarios?”

“I mean,” Osamu places a hand on his chin, as if in heavy thought. “For a committed relationship, I’d have to know the people well, and obviously it would take some time. But why not? A relationship is still a relationship.” He removes his hand from his chin then, and places it on the table, dangerously close to where Kiyoomi and Wakatoshi’s are. “And if we’re talkin’ casually, I mean, the sex would be great. Wouldn’t ya think?”

“How would we know? We’ve never done anything like that.” Kiyoomi’s words and the blush sitting high on his cheeks give off an aura of innocence and shyness, but the slowly growing smirk he’s sporting along with the mischief in his eyes says otherwise.

Wakatoshi knows what he wants. He can obviously see what Kiyoomi wants. The alcohol might’ve opened the floodgates to the conversation, the insinuations, and the glances; but when they haven’t had a drink in about forty-five minutes and are all speaking with clear intentions, no one can blame what’s about to happen on the drinks.

And all three men know _something’s_ about to happen.

So, when Osamu gives one last “Is this okay?” glance in Wakatoshi’s direction, he’s helpless to do anything except nod back. Osamu’s hand shoots out to hold Kiyoomi’s jaw, bringing them so close together that Wakatoshi can almost see their noses touching. 

“There’s a hotel about a block from here, Sakusa-kun, Ushijima-san.”

“Let’s go.” 

\----------------------------

They last about a minute after the hotel room’s door closes before they’re all over each other, desire’s full effect unleashed onto the three men. Osamu’s panting into Kiyoomi’s mouth, sliding thumbing his nipples over the thin white cloth of his cotton shirt. Behind Osamu, Wakatoshi’s busy attacking the other man’s neck with bites and sloppy kisses, the tangy taste of his sweat just spurring him on. He slides his thigh between Osamu’s well-muscled legs, smiling into his shoulder when he’s rewarded with a drawn out moan.

“Let’s move this to the bed, shall we?” Wakatoshi says lowly into Osamu’s ear, reveling in the tremble he receives.

He steps away to grab the necessities: lube, condoms, and a few towels. Kiyoomi would never let him hear the end of it if they ended up sleeping on a cum-stained, sweat-stained, tear-stained bed. When he returns, he sees Kiyoomi perching on Osamu’s lap, grinding down and letting out the sweetest sounds. His favorite part of sex with his boyfriend has always been how utterly _vocal_ Kiyoomi is, continuously letting out the most enticing noises as Wakatoshi pounds into him from behind. He can feel the heat in his core grow warmer when he notices Osamu’s broad, large hands gripping Kiyoomi’s narrow waist almost possessively, aiding in Kiyoomi’s ride. 

Unwilling to disturb the symphony of groans and whimpers welcoming him, Wakatoshi climbs slowly onto the mattress, and leans to whisper in Kiyoomi’s ear: “Such a greedy slut, humping Osamu like a bitch in heat.” He’s sure that Osamu could forgive him for suddenly using his given name in such a situation.

At this, Kiyoomi groans loudly, desperately. Wakatoshi moves his glance to Osamu, who’s looking at the couple through eyes slitted in pleasure. He notices how the man opens his mouth, as if preparing to say something, but closes it instantly. They couldn’t be having that, now could they?

“Don’t be afraid to talk to him as I do, Osamu,” Wakatoshi grips Kiyoomi’s jaw firmly. “He enjoys it. Gets off on it, even, like the dirty whore he is. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, yes, I love it, I’m a whore! Your whore, both of yours...please just _touch_ me already - _ugh_!” 

“Yer a whore, ‘n yet yer tryna tell us what to do?” Osamu grips harder onto Kiyoomi’s hips, effectively stopping his movements. Kiyoomi sobs at the loss of friction, but Osamu continues: “Only good whores get fucked, and yer not bein’ good.”

“No, no, please, I’ll be good, Wakatoshi, Osamu, I’ll be good!” Kiyoomi’s face is crumpled in frustration now, and Wakatoshi can feel the twitches running through his body as he tries to chase the pleasure that was taken from him. 

“Shh, okay, we’ll take that as a fluke. After all, you didn’t _mean_ to talk back, did you?” Wakatoshi asks, the gentle tone of his voice contradicting the intention in how his hand moves closer to Kiyoomi’s hard-on.

“No, I’m sorry,” Kiyoomi says back, voice trembling.

“‘S okay, baby. We have ya now.”

Wakatoshi locks eyes with Osamu, and a mutual understanding passes between them. While Wakatoshi’s hand starts to fist Kiyoomi’s cock slowly, Osamu’s goes to fondle his balls, lightly playing with them while applying pressure to the sensitive spot below them. Kiyoomi positively _whines_ , arching back and shivering hard. His head lands on Wakatoshi’s shoulder, allowing him to use his unoccupied hand to pull the curly-haired man into an open-mouthed kiss. They continue like that for awhile, sparks of desire passing between their intertwined tongues, before Osamu speaks up.

“Yer close, aren’t ‘cha?”

And then both of their hands stop. Kiyoomi’s eyes, previously shut due to the onslaught of ecstasy, shoot open in shock. “Yer not comin’ tonight just from a little handjob. Yer gonna come after Wakatoshi and I do, sittin’ all nice ‘n pretty on both of our dicks. I bet that sounds like a dream to a cockslut like ya, hm?” Even though Osamu’s words seem like they leave no room for question, Wakatoshi can see how his eyes rove over Kiyoomi’s face to make sure that this is something that they’re all okay with. He must be pleased at what he observes, since his concentrated gaze turns into one of satisfaction and lust. 

“Wakatoshi, why don’t ‘cha sit back up on the headboard?”

Wakatoshi complies, scooting back until he’s leaning back against the wooden headboard. He can see the way Kiyoomi and Osamu stare at his cock, erect and weeping with pre-cum. To be truthful, he’s been aching for release ever since he watched the others make out, the passion in the exchange making the buzzing feeling under his skin become full-on arousal. As Osamu brings Kiyoomi in for a heated kiss yet again while reaching for the lube, Wakatoshi fists himself, sighing and letting his eyes roll back as he’s assaulted with the sounds of tongues clashing and the knowledge of what’s to come. Although his vision is obscured, he knows the moment that Osamu begins prepping his boyfriend from the muffled whimper that reaches his ears. After all, he’s had the pleasure of hearing that sound many times before. 

Wakatoshi opens his eyes to the vision of two gorgeous men exchanging sloppy kisses over his dick, so messy that saliva slips out of the corner of Kiyoomi’s mouth and onto the tip of his member. If he could get any more turned on, this would be the moment for it.

“Wakatoshi, _Osamu_ , please, _more_!”

“I gotcha, Kiyoomi, shh...God, yer so greedy for us, aren’t ‘cha?”

The wet noises of Osamu opening Kiyoomi up take up almost all of his hearing now; combined with the lewd way that Kiyoomi juts his ass out for the other man and the blissed out expression on his face, the scene is everything that Wakatoshi has ever asked for and more.

And Osamu, oh, Osamu. Wakatoshi’s always known that the other Miya twin was attractive; after all, he was very much gay and had two full-functioning eyes. But here, in the warm lighting of the hotel room and the light of the moon shining off his glistening muscles, Wakatoshi can see that Osamu isn’t just attractive, but beautiful. The ripple of his biceps, the concentrated knit of his brow, the girth of his dick - Wakatoshi considers himself lucky to be able to touch, to even be in his presence.

“Pretty baby, now that yer little hole is all nice and opened, why don’t ‘cha sit on Wakatoshi’s cock? Look at how willing he is for ya.” Osamu presses his hand in between Kiyoomi’s shoulder blades, causing the latter to crawl towards Wakatoshi. When he gets close enough, Wakatoshi hauls him up by the shoulders and settles him in between his legs, making Kiyoomi squeak in surprise. How adorable.

“Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart,” Wakatoshi whispers, using two fingers to trail down the expanse of Kiyoomi’s spine and down to his ass. When he reaches the other man’s hole, he dips the tips of his fingers in, just to hear the moan that he knew would come as a result. “You looked so good, getting fucked open with Osamu’s fingers. But just fingers aren’t enough to satisfy someone as greedy as you, right?”

“No,” Kiyoomi whimpers. “Wanted your cock, too. Wanted both of your cocks, so bad.”

“We’ll get to that, but right now, I want to see ya split yerself open on just one. Can ya do that for us, like a good boy?” Osamu’s sultry voice does something to both Kiyoomi and Wakatoshi, since he can see the shudder that ran through his body run through Kiyoomi’s as well.

And finally, Wakatoshi’s able to let out the loudest groan of the night as he’s wrapped in the tight, warm, unbelievably wet heat of Kiyoomi’s insides. He’s sure that the iron grip he has on Kiyoomi’s hips will leave bruises by tomorrow, but knowing Kiyoomi’s masochistic nature, he’s sure that there won’t be any complaints.

“ _Ah_ , Wakatoshi, so big, can feel you everywhere, _ughh_..”

“So good for me, Kiyoomi, look at you, taking it all,” Wakatoshi rasps in return to Kiyoomi’s desperate cries. When Kiyoomi finally bottoms out, Wakatoshi moves his hands from Kiyoomi’s hips to his asscheeks, spreading them apart and thrusting upwards. 

“ _Oh my god….so good_ ,” Kiyoomi mumbles, falling onto Wakatoshi’s chest. He plants his feet onto the mattress and starts setting a steady pace, savoring the fucked-out moans that fall from Kiyoomi’s mouth like water from a waterfall. From behind Kiyoomi, he can see Osamu move forward, fingers slicked up in more lube. When Osamu first touches his fingers to Kiyoomi’s rim while Wakatoshi’s fucking into him, he can feel the other clench up in apprehension. He holds back a groan to stroke Kiyoomi’s side comfortingly, noticing the nervousness in his eyes.

“Baby, if you don’t want to go through with this, just tell us,” Wakatoshi murmurs, trying to clear his mind.

“Wakatoshi’s right, Kiyoomi,” Osamu says, retracting his fingers and sitting on his heels. “I can get myself off another way. We’re only doin’ this if yer comfy.”

Kiyoomi pauses in his movements, breathing in and out rapidly. He takes a moment to think, but in the end, he just gives a resolute nod, saying, “No, I want this. Continue, please.”

Osamu grins, putting the tip of his first finger in along with Wakatoshi’s dick when Kiyoomi moves downward. Both of them gasp at the added stimulation, whereas Osamu just coos praise and reassurance. The process continues for a few more minutes - one more finger, then two, and Kiyoomi is a sobbing mess on top of Wakatoshi, begging for another cock to fill him.

How can anyone resist such a gorgeous sight? Osamu doesn’t hold the answer, since he takes one look at the couple while coating himself with lube, and is helpless to do anything except enter Kiyoomi alongside Wakatoshi. 

The guttural wail that leaves Kiyoomi, and the animalistic groans that leave the other men, combine in a symphony of completion and fulfillment that echoes through the empty hotel room. Wakatoshi is in a whole other dimension now, the feeling of hot wetness and the pulsating presence of Osamu’s member beside his, trapped in a willing hole, is so much, so _good_ that he can’t be sure if this is reality or a dream. Osamu’s breathing hard, clutching onto Wakatoshi’s hands where they’re anchored on Kiyoomi’s hips, and Kiyoomi himself looks like he’s not even there anymore, transported to somewhere where pleasure and fullness are the only things he knows.

“God, _fuck_ , ya both feel _perfect_ ,” Osamu manages to say. 

Wakatoshi can only grunt in agreement, the urge to move almost unbearable to resist. But he knows that Kiyoomi needs time to adjust, so he holds himself back since even the thought of hurting his boyfriend pains him to his very core.

“Mmm, feel so full,” Kiyoomi mutters, experimentally moving on the two cocks inside of him and causing simultaneous moans. “I can feel the both of you inside like this, feels _amazing_ , hitting every spot, making me feel so... _complete_.”

“Just….let us know when you’re ready, and we’ll move,” Wakatoshi strains to say.

It’s around five torturous, sweet moments of Kiyoomi trembling and moaning and jerking himself before he leans back on Osamu’s shoulder and interlaces his left hand with Wakatoshi’s, giving them an affirmative nod. 

And then, they move in unison.

Wakatoshi can’t even describe how it feels - the friction, the rough feeling of Osamu against him contrasted with the smoothness of Kiyoomi. Sparks burst behind his eyelids, and the gasps, the grunts, the whimpers coming out of his partners come together to make fireworks. Wakatoshi’s never felt so alive; his senses have never been so sharp, so responsive. It’s exactly like Kiyoomi had said earlier: he feels complete; and looking at Osamu and Kiyoomi moving together, one’s thrusts jolting the other’s body, he knows exactly why. 

Coming to this realization, the warmth in his body overtakes his senses and it only takes two more hard thrusts before Wakatoshi cums hard inside of his lover, the force of his orgasm nearly making him black out. Osamu does the same only a few seconds later, the cum inside of Kiyoomi’s hole causing his movements to become frictionless and overwhelming. Noticing Kiyoomi’s desperate little sounds, the two move to shower him with attention, whispering dirty nothings in his ear and stroking his cock, leaking and hard. It only takes a bite to his shoulder, and the command, “Cum for us”, before Kiyoomi lets go, falling off the precipice and into indescribable pleasure. 

Both Osamu and Wakatoshi pull out at the same time, hissing at the overstimulation. Then, they take turns wiping off Kiyoomi and ensuring that he’s okay after the rough treatment his body had gone through.

“If yer up to it, I can run a bath,” Osamu offers, already halfway off the bed.

“Sure,” Wakatoshi replies. “I can just shower once you are done.”

“No, I meant for the three of us,” Osamu says, patting Wakatoshi’s cheek and giving him a chaste kiss. “I mean, I’d like it to be the three of us, from now on.” Kiyoomi turns over onto his back and mumbles an affirmative, a dopey smile spreading on his face.

Wakatoshi knows that to an outsider, it would seem that Osamu is just talking about the amount of people that are bathing together. But he recognizes Osamu’s true desire, because he shares it - from the looks of things, Kiyoomi does as well: the desire to be complete, to be with each other. Wakatoshi had felt the shift when he was connected with the other two; he’d began to agree with Kiyoomi, that their relationship was missing something. Now, he recognizes what, or rather who, that is: Osamu. They’ll talk about things more in detail later, of course, but armed with the knowledge that they all want the same things, Wakatoshi just smiles softly and trails behind as Osamu carries Kiyoomi to the bath. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
>   
> [SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellfire1515)  
> [NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellfire5151)  
> 
> 
> come scream w me!


End file.
